


Christmas Wish

by buckscasey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: Ch. 1: Meeting Santa.Ch. 2: Christmas Dinner.Christmas Eve finally arrived and that meant Christmas dinner, thankfully this year Kelly would be spending it with his favorite people in the world.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm back I guess. I haven't written in forever because these last couple of months have been pretty stressful but I'm giving it a try with these Christmas drabbles.
> 
> Also, I'm using these one-shots as an excuse to write a little of some au's that have been on my head for a while but I'll probably never really develop (this is one of them). Hope you enjoy it.

Christmas shopping wasn't an activity that Kelly enjoyed, he wasn't a Christmas enthusiast, to be honest, but this year Shay had been insistent about making their apartment look like a Christmas village and he couldn't say no to his roommate, after all, she’d been risking everything to get him his painkillers, the last thing he could do was get everything she wanted for Christmas, even if that meant that he had spent the whole day visiting pretty much every store in the mall to find the specific decorations Shay had asked for. 

He was walking towards the parking lot when he spotted Matt and Sky looking at the fountain spectacle and he felt his mood instantly lightened. He had two choices, continue with his cowardly attitude and keep avoiding them, or act like an adult for the first time in weeks. He chose the latter and made his way to where the blonds were standing. 

"Kelly!!" Sky greeted enthusiastically when she saw him, running to him and hugging him tightly "I've missed you."

He felt a pang of guilt when he heard the five-year-old say that. The truth was that he'd missed both of them too, but he didn't want to drag them into his mess. He needed to make a decision about the surgery and what it meant to his career before returning to their lives, too scared to pull them into the dark pit that he’d been living in since the doctor’s prognosis. 

"Hello Kelly," Matt addressed the other man, standing behind his daughter, “What a coincidence to meet in this place, what are you doing here?” he asked in a slightly irritated tone. 

"I was just doing some Christmas shopping," Kelly answered, doing his best to ignore the annoyed look on the blond’s face. He knew that if there was any animosity between them it was his fault, he’d been ghosting Matt for weeks so he perfectly understood Casey’s attitude. "What about you guys?" 

"I just met Santa!!" Sky beamed, clearly oblivious to the tension between the adults, “he loved my Christmas sweater and said he’ll get me what I asked for.”

"I love your sweater too, it’s pretty just like you," Kelly answered, and the girl smiled widely, "we're going to grab some burgers because I'm starving. Do you wanna join us?" she asked hopefully. 

"If your dad’s okay with it then I’m in,” Severide replied. 

"Yeah, sure thing,” Matt answered, if it was something that his girl wanted he wasn’t going to say no. 

The three of them walked together to the mall's food court, "I'll get us something to eat while the two of you find an available table okay? Be careful," Matt said and Sky nodded, quickly grabbing Kelly's hand. 

Fortunately, it didn’t take long for them to find an empty table and they sat down opposing each other, "so, will you tell me what you asked for?" Kelly asked, hopeful that the girl would open up to him. 

“Only if you tell me why you’ve skipped our last three movie nights, I’ve missed you and your brownies." Sky admitted shyly, "are you mad at us?”

"No, that’s not the case Sky,” he reassured quickly, “there’s no way I could be mad at you. Never. It’s just adult stuff, but I promise I’m working on it, you got nothing to worry about.”

Sky didn’t seem happy with the answer but didn’t push him any further.

“Now it’s your turn to answer my question, will you?”

"Yeah, with one condition," the blonde girl replied seriously, "you won't tell my dad. Pinky promise?"

Kelly let out a small laugh but immediately agreed, "I solemnly pinky promise to not say anything," he said as they intertwined their pinkies together.

"I asked for Frozen the musical tickets! It's finally coming to Chicago!" she answered excitedly, her grin growing bigger as she said, "I just wanna see Anna in real life, I bet she's the best." Sky gushed, her blue eyes sparkling just thinking about the idea of having her favorite princess so close to her. 

Severide couldn’t help but smile by seeing Sky so excited about something, that little girl was a light in his life and he was so grateful for her and Matt. And it wasn't surprising that tickets for that show were what she wanted the most, Scarlett was a big musicals fan, and like pretty much all the kids her age, she was obsessed with Frozen. 

"Why is this a secret though? I think your dad loves Frozen too." He said, remembering when they had watched both movies on one of their movie nights. Matt really had seemed to be enjoying all of the songs. 

"Exactly! If we keep this a secret and Santa brings me these tickets like I think he will because I’ve been a really good girl this year,” she assured, "then my dad's gonna be really happy and surprised. It's going to be a gift for the two of us.”

"Wow, that’s so thoughtful baby. I think Santa will get you those tickets,” Kelly assured, "is that all you want for Christmas?"

"Not really," she mumbled, breaking eye contact and staring to the floor, "there's something else."

"What is it? he questioned, quite intrigued by how fast her attitude had changed thinking about her other wish.

"I also asked for you," Sky said in a low voice. 

"I don't understand, what do you mean by that?" 

"You know, in all the holiday movies people always get together on Christmas," she explained slowly, "so I just thought that maybe that could happen with you and dad.”

“Oh,” was all Kelly could say, he felt his cheeks getting red. He never saw that one coming. Did he have feelings for Matt? Definitely, probably since they were kids even if he hadn’t understood it back then. He also believed he had been doing a great job at hiding his feelings but apparently that wasn’t the case. 

He decided to play the fool and act like he didn’t know what she was talking about, “why do you say that?” 

“Um, because I see the way you look at him," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "he's also happier when you're around. Like when we went to that hockey game, he was smiling the whole time even if that ugly team you like lost.” 

“Hey, the Blackhawks aren’t an ugly team!" he scolded her playfully, “also, aren't you too young to notice all of these things?" 

"I might be five but I'm not blind," Sky replied, “it’s so obvious.”

From the corner of his eye, Kelly saw that Matt was now walking towards them so he didn't say anything else, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get Sky's words out of his mind any time soon. He had a lot to think about.


	2. Christmas Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to guest for the sweet comment on the previous chapter lol, that really motivated me to write this one and I had fun doing it. Hope you guys enjoy it as well.

After their meeting at the mall over a week ago, things had gone back to normal. He and Matt were texting each other again regularly, and the blond had even invited him to spend Christmas with them. Kelly wasn’t sure at first, he usually spent the holidays with Shay and didn’t want to leave her stood up. But just a week before Christmas she informed him that her girlfriend had invited her to spend the holidays with her family, which gave him the perfect opportunity to accept Casey’s invitation. 

Christmas Eve finally arrived and he found himself knocking on Casey’s door, carrying a container filled with Christmas Fudge and Peanut Butter Snowballs, of course, the blond had told him not to bother and don’t bring anything but he knew better than to show up empty-handed. 

He stood out there for a little while before Matt opened up the door, rarely, and thankfully that year wasn’t as cold as previous years. “Hey Kelly, welcome," the blond greeted him, stepping aside to let him in, "wasn't expecting you so early.” 

Severide was about to explain himself when a high-pitched voice interrupted him, “Kelly you came,” Sky ran to him, her long dutch brains swinging in the air, “Merry Christmas!” 

“Merry Christmas to you too,” he answered, hugging her tightly. Once they broke the hug, he noticed she was wearing an oversized Golden Knights Christmas sweater. "I always forget you're a little Chicago traitor," he teased her jokingly, "rooting for Vegas over Blackhawks? that's not good."

"Vegas is better!" she retorted, walking into the kitchen, "they have flamingos and swords!"

"Yeah, they do,” Kelly laughed, “I guess it’s hard for the Hawks to compete against that to get your attention. Those cookies smell delicious by the way, can I take one?" he inquired as Sky carefully placed the tray she had just baked on the kitchen counter. 

"No, they're for Santa." 

"Skylar Casey, don't be rude with our guest" Matt reprimanded, "you know what you just did it's not polite." 

"You're right I'm sorry daddy, I’m sorry Kelly," she apologized, “you can have just one cookie okay? Santa loves them and he needs enough food after working so much all night." 

Severide couldn’t help but grin at Sky’s sweet and innocent comment, picking a white star-shaped cookie, “wow, these are so good, no surprise Santa loves them." 

“I can bake some for you someday if you want,” Sky offered with a shy smile.

“I would love that," Kelly replied, "do you need any help?" he asked Matt who was now cooking the ground meat for the lasagna.

"Thank you but no, I have everything under control here." 

"Wanna play Qwirkle with me then?” the girl asked, "I don't know, you always beat me, Kai," Kelly answered.

"Maybe I'll let you win today," she smiled widely. "Will you join us, daddy?" 

"Of course princess, I'll just finish cooking dinner first," he answered. 

"Okay, are you ready for one versus one then Kelly?” she challenged.

“Oh, I was born ready.”

* * *

After dinner, the three of them sat on the couch and scrolled through Disney's Christmas movies catalog, they chose The Nutcracker, the perfect mix of holidays and musicals.

Before the movie ended, it was already past midnight, and Sky was yawning, falling asleep against her father’s arm, "Come on princess, it's time to go to bed, or else Santa won't come," Matt announced, picking up his little one from the couch and carrying her to her bedroom.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Sky protested even though her eyes were already half-closed. Her attempts to stay in the living room were fruitless so she said goodnight to Kelly and blew a kiss to him. He waved and blew a kiss back to her. 

Severide quickly checked that both blonds were out of sight and stood up, placing his present on the tree, in a place where hopefully Matt wouldn’t see it right away. Finding tickets for the Frozen musical had been an almost impossible task. Even if opening night was still 3 months away, many dates were already sold out, but he'd been extremely lucky and had won the lottery, getting amazing seats at a great price.

“Thanks for waiting,” Matt muttered, tiptoeing around the house with his arms filled with presents, "I had to make sure she was truly asleep," he said as he placed the presents under the tree. He then picked up the cookies tray from the table and sat on the sofa next to his friend, "now you can eat as many as you want," he offered with a smile. 

"Damn, Santa really worked hard this year,” Kelly joked, looking at all the presents that were now adorning the tree, “I wonder what’s inside all those gifts.”

"Oh, you’re going to hate what you see," the blond joked, "it's basically a lot of Vegas merch,” Kelly threw him a funny look but didn’t say anything, “exactly, there are also some children’s books, Broadway-themed of course and board games. All of her favorite things.”

"She’s going to love her gifts then. I’m curious though, do you really eat all of these in one night?" Kelly asked, looking at the tray filled with over a dozen different shaped cookies. 

"Of course not," Matt laughed, "I always tell Sky that Santa doesn't need these many cookies but she gets carried away. She loves baking."

"Well, she's pretty good at it, probably got it from you, the dinner was delicious." 

"Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They settled in comfortable silence, eating the pastries while they finished watching the movie, once it finished Kelly said, “Thank you so much for inviting me, I had a wonderful time with you guys,“ he took a deep breath before continuing, “and I’m really sorry for my attitude of the last few weeks. I want to apologize for that.”

“It’s okay Kel, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“No, it’s not okay, let me explain myself.”

"Yeah, sure thing, go ahead."

"Remember I told you about the call in which my best friend died?" Matt just nodded, he didn't want to interrupt Kelly, he knew how hard it was for the firefighter to talk about that event, "well, during that call I injured my neck. At first the pain was manageable, but it's gotten worse in the last couple of months, god, it's almost unbearable," he sighed, running a hand through his hair before continuing. "It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I finally went to the doctor and the diagnosis isn't good, I have a broken neck and need surgery to fix it, but that might be the end of my career, I don’t know what to do. My mind’s a mess because of this and I didn’t want to drag you guys into my mess," he concluded, he could feel tears threatening to fall but he also felt relieved, finally saying it out loud felt good.

"I'm really sorry Kel," Matt said with total honesty, "I know how important being a firefighter is to you, I mean it's exactly what you wanted to be since we were kids," he let out a small laugh, trying to ease the mood, "but is living with so much pain really an option?"

"It isn't," Kelly murmured, "but I don't know who I am if I can't be a firefighter anymore."

"But if you have the surgery there's still a chance you go back to work right?" the blond questioned hopefully and Kelly nodded, "but it's unlikely. The odds aren't really in my favor."

"I'm sure that if there's someone who can defeat those odds it's you," Matt smiled reassuringly, squeezing Kelly's shoulder, "and if you don’t then I'll be here to support you while you figure it out."

Kelly didn't know if it had been the words the blond had just said, or his gentle touch or the eggnog running through his system, but his heart was pounding heavily on his chest and he launched himself towards the blond, pressing their lips together, Matt didn’t even move, he stayed frozen until Kelly broke the kiss, it had been small and fleeting but damn it felt so good.

"I'm sorry, I-," Kelly stuttered, he tried to apologize but he didn’t even know what to say, he wasn’t sorry for what had just happened. Actually, he’d been wanting to do that for a while. Matt’s gaze was burning into his, but he couldn't read the blond's look. 

"You what?" Matt threw him a mischievous smile, "you regret that?" he asked, a mix of laughter and anxiety in his voice.

"I don't," Severide assured, “but do you… do you want this?”

Matt didn’t say anything, just stared at Kelly for a few more seconds before throwing his arms around the other man’s neck, hugging them close before kissing him passionately. 

Kelly is out of breath by the time Matt pulls away and doesn’t dare to open his eyes, what if tonight was just a fever dream, his thoughts were interrupted with the blond’s husky voice, “Did that answer your question?”

“It really did,” he laughed nervously, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. Now what?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Matt confessed, “I haven’t done this dating thing since Hailee, it’s been a really long time.”

“Let’s just take it slow then.”

* * *

Sky woke up at 5 am and cautiously walked to the living room, she was eager to see what Santa had brought her but didn't want to wake up her dad.

When she arrived at the living room, she saw that Kelly had fallen asleep on…her father's shoulder? The five-year-old smiled to herself, that was a thing couples did according to her knowledge mainly obtained via rom-com movies. If she was right, Santa had brought her the thing she wanted the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one, happy holidays and stay safe :)  
> Please let me know what you think, your comments really mean a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't super confusing, in my head it made sense but I don't know if it needed more context lol. Technically this belongs in the retrouvaille verse' (yes I changed the girl name, I'm always changing everything, maybe that's why I'm not really developing this)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated. Let me know what you think.


End file.
